


Strip Poker

by TheBritishHellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Poker, Smut, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishHellhound/pseuds/TheBritishHellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel calls Y/n back from a party and wants to have a night of poker. They both make it more interesting and some... Feelings are revealed along with numerous body parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker

This better be good Gabriel,” your voice called through the small apartment. A chuckle followed. You slammed the door closed and rounded the corner to find you best friend -and roommate- lounging against the kitchen counter. He wore a smirk on his face, his eyes twinkling with mischief.  
"When is it not good y/n?" Gabriel asked as he took your coat from you. You shrugged in agreement, bending down to take off your black boots, giving your roommate a good view of your chest. He didn’t say anything but went back to leaning against the counter, his gaze never leaving your chest.  
Once you straightened back up you tossed your shoes to the side of the door then ran your hands through your hair, combing through the tangles. Gabriel watched you, his own hands twitching to run his fingers through your hair. He mentally sighed, he knew he had no chance with you -even with him being an Archangel- he was your best friend; he may as well be gay!  
"So, why did you call me home early?" You asked as you walked over to the couch and sat heavily on it. Gabriel joined you, his arm slipping around your shirt clad shoulders. After you both made yourselves comfortable Gabriel produced a pack of cards out of thin air.  
You were always fascinated by Gabriel’s powers and -as you called it- ‘angelness’. You had met Gabriel when you were twenty, which was roughly three years ago. It was while you were on a case hunting a trickster, which just so happened to be him. You had managed to capture him and he basically told you everything you had wanted to know. When you found out he was an angel you weren’t all that surprised; with all the other monster crap in the world, why not angels? You had become good friends after that, going on hunts together, sharing an apartment, travelling around the world with Gabriel’s ‘angelness’.  
"Okay, you called me back from my friend’s alcohol ridden party to play cards?" You asked, unsure as to what his main motive was. He rolled his eyes playfully and zapped something else out of thin air: a two player poker table.  
You raised an eyebrow, he wanted to play YOU at poker? You? The person who has kicked his ass at this game so many times you lost count? He must have knocked his head or something.  
"Yes, I know what you’re thinking, but I’m feeling lucky so what d’ya say?" He asked, hope gleaming in his eyes. You sighed, eyes roaming over the table. Finally giving into his hopeful gleam. However, a genius plan formed in your mind. Oh the poor, poor angel had no idea.  
You smirked before saying, “how about we make this more interesting?”  
That definitely caught Gabriel’s interest. He motioned for you to continue. You quickly licked your lips, not noticing the way Gabriel’s caramel coloured eyes followed the movement.  
"Strip. Poker," you said, popping your ‘p’s with a smirk. Gabriel’s own smirk returned and with the sound of wings he was sat at the table. You rolled your eyes playfully and joined him.  
"Wait, how many items have you got on?" You asked as you mentally counted your own: 6 (2 socks, jeans, shirt, bra, underwear). He thought about it for a moment before answering the same number as you, substituting your bra for his belt. Once you told him yours you both went straight to playing, no more questions asked.  
1 Hour Later:  
"Ha-ha, read ‘em and weep Gabe!" You shouted in victory as you placed your cards down on the table: a straight. Gabe groaned and showed his cards: only three of a kind. You did a mental happy dance and looked Gabriel over. He had lost his socks and belt, now he had to decide whether he was going to lose his t-shirt or jeans. You had only lost your socks which you were rather happy about. You kept your eyes on Gabe as he gripped the edge of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, his muscles tensing and untensing with the movement. You wanted to look away, you really did, but your eyes were glued to the golden skin of his chest.  
"Like what you see?" Gabe asked holding his arms out wide to give you a better view. You mentally slapped yourself and your gaze reluctantly moved from his chest to his eyes, which were swimming with a higher amount of mischief than usual. There was also another emotion swimming in them but you couldn’t quite place it.  
You cleared your throat and muttered a quick, “Shut up and deal.”  
30 Minutes Later:  
You had lost your shirt so you sat in your bra and jeans. Gabriel, however, was not so lucky. He was so distracted by your barely covered torso that he had lost everything but his red boxers. He was getting increasingly more uncomfortable the more you moved in your seat. Sometimes, he wished you would realise the affect you had on him, but then he would remind himself that he couldn’t risk scaring you away. So instead of telling you he sat silent, pleading with his father to un-tent his boxers.  
"C’mon Gabe, let’s see them," you said, glancing from your cards to his face. He looked confident which worried you, but not too much, he was probably bluffing. He grinned widely at you, lying his cards flat on the table.  
"Well sorry sweet thing but I’ve got a straight flush." Gabe oozed his usual smugness and you helped with that by looking crest fallen. You sighed deeply and slowly showed him your cards. His eyes widened, his smirk falling quickly off his face.  
"Well ‘sweet thing’ I’ve got a ROYAL flush." You flipped your hair behind your shoulder, leant back in your chair and took a slow sip of your beer.  
"How about we call it even?" Gabe asked. His boxers had only deflated by a millimetre so his erection was rather prominent. Unfortunately for him, you shook your head and motioned with your beer bottle for him to stand up. He sighed dramatically and placed both palms on the edge of the table. He mentally prepared himself and shoved hard against the table.  
'Think dead puppies, dead puppies,” Gabe chanted in his head. His cock did soften but not to the point where is wasn't obvious. He moved around the table so he stood in front of you. Your eyes widened fractionally and your cheeks copied the colour of tomatoes.  
"Oh Gabe," you breathed out. However, it came out more patronising than you meant. That was not how you meant it at all, if anything you meant it more as a pleasurable surprise. Gabriel averted his eyes from you and occupied himself with doing anything that meant not looking at you.  
'Damn it Gabriel, why did you have to be so well built?' you thought in frustration as you scanned your eyes down his body. You could just imagine that body pressed up against yours as he kissed your neck and ran his hands over your ass. You repressed the pleasurable shiver and stood up. He still paid no attention to you. You took a step toward him so you were less than half a meter away. Pushing down your fears of rejection and nervousness, you took one last step so your chests were a hairsbreadth away. With a hesitant hand you traced a line down his chest. You marvelled at the way his muscles twitched and reacted to your touch. Once you reached the elastic of his boxers you drew invisible patterns just above it.  
"Y-y/n, what are you doing?" Gabriel asked, his voice huskier than usual. You smiled up at him, your eyes glowing.  
"What does it look like Gabriel? I’m going to help you out," you answered as if talking about the weather. The angel gulped as you hooked your fingers into his waistband. His eyes fluttered shut when the tip of your middle finger brushed his tip. He had never felt as overwhelmed as he did at that moment.  
"Y-you, why?" He practically moaned out. Your finger stopped stroking his tip and you looked at him through your lashes. With a cheeky smirk you cupped the back of his head then kissed his nose, cheek all the way to the bottom of his ear.  
"Because," you bit gently on his earlobe, "I want to make you feel as good as just thinking about you makes me feel." The air felt thick as you waited for his next move with bated breath. After two minutes of silence you had to force yourself not to cry. You knew it, he didn’t want you like you wanted him and you were over stepping your bounds. Squeezing your eyes shut, you slid your hands from around his neck and shifted back on your heels. You wouldn’t dare look him in the eye. With your shoulders slumped, you took a couple of steps backward.  
Gabriel opened his eyes, a combination of lust and confusion swimming in them. His eyes scanned over your dejected form trying piece together what had just happened.  
"U-um, I think I’m going to go to bed. G-G-Goodnight Gabriel." You nervously rubbed your hands together and turned your back on him. Gabriel’s eyes widened, his mind rushing to keep up. Before he even thought about what he was doing he called out your name. Your back muscles tensed visibly.  
"What is it Gabriel?" Your voice cracked and it didn’t go unnoticed by Gabe. He reached his hand out and took small steps toward you. His hand gently brushed the hair from your shoulders and his lips followed along suit. His warm lips contrasted with your cold shoulder, sending a shiver down your spine.  
"What’s the matter y/n?" After each word he placed a kiss along your shoulder.  
"You," you gulped in a breath, "you don’t want me." Now that you said it out loud, you realised how ridiculous it sounded. To confirm that thought, Gabriel chuckled and placed another kiss, but this time to the skin underneath your ear. Your breath hitched and you had to clench your fists at your side so you wouldn’t pull him closer. It seemed you didn’t have to because you felt him shift behind you and press his entire body flat against yours. You moaned at the feel of his hardened dick pressed up against your backside.  
"You caused this, can you feel how much I want you?" His breath ghosted over your ear and neck. Instead of responding verbally you swiftly turned around and smashed you lips to his. One hand cupped his jaw whilst the other ran through his hair. You felt his hands slip around your waist and pull you tightly to him. Both of you smiled into the kiss and Gabriel’s tongue begged for entrance, which you denied playfully. He practically growled into your mouth then detached his lips slowly from yours.  
"Just tell me to stop," he whispered. You smiled up at him, your eyes bright with lust and happiness.  
"I do believe that you have yet to finish stripping," you said as seductively as possible as you traced the band of his boxers again. The grin he gave you was as large as Big Ben. He reached down and brushed a couple of stray hairs away from your face.  
"Well then beautiful, why don’t you help me?" He winked at you and you felt your face heat up. However, you complied and slipped your hand into his boxers the other gripping his waist. You gripped him gently in your hand and stroked him a couple of times before kissing his neck, biting gently. A short moan reached your ears and he pulled your lips back up to his. This time you granted him entrance, letting his warm tongue entwine with yours. He tasted like lollypops and honey.  
Suddenly, you were no longer in the living room but standing beside Gabe’s bed, his lips still on yours. His hands ran slowly up your bare sides and back down to squeeze your jean clad ass. You gripped his shoulders and breathed in deeply as his mouth connected to your neck. You knew there were going to be marks in the morning.  
In a matter of seconds you were flung onto the bed, the soft sheets felt cool against your flushed skin.  
"Babe, this isn’t in the rules," you breathed out as his soft lips travelled to your navel. He hummed, the vibrations going straight to your core.  
"I don’t play by the rules y/n." His whiskey darkened eyes locked with your e/c ones. His capable fingers popped open the button of your jeans and slid them down your legs along with your underwear. He kissed every inch of skin he uncovered and your thighs quivered in anticipation. He licked a long stripe up your left thigh and nuzzled the spot just under your core.  
"Gabe," you moaned embarrassingly loud. He chuckled before latching his lips onto your clit. His tongue circled the sensitive nub, making you let out whimpers. You bucked up into his mouth but the hand that wasn’t unlatching your bra held your hips still, his thumb brushing over your hipbone.  
"Gabe, Gabe please," you begged through harsh breaths. He lifted his face from between your folds, his lips gleaming with your juices. With a smirk he moved himself so he was face to face with you, licked his lips with a pleased expression on his face and kissed you softly. He flung your bra somewhere in the room, you didn’t really care where; especially when Gabriel’s hands were kneading your breasts at just the right pressure.  
"What is it y/n?" he asked huskily. You trailed your hands down his chest and around his back to massage the muscles. He groaned in pleasure, his STILL covered erection brushing softly against your wet core.  
"Take the damn boxers off!" Screw pride! You needed him and you needed him now!  
"Why didn’t you just say so?" With a click of his fingers he was naked and boy were you glad he was. You had to admit, the archangel was hot beyond belief.  
You moved your right hand from his back and gripped him firmly, pumping and squeezing him. His head fell to your shoulder, his hot breath fanning across your collar bone. A low moan sounded against your skin, spurring on your movements.  
"Mmmmm, if you keep doing that we won’t get to the really good part," he said breathlessly.  
You hummed in response but didn’t stop what you were doing. This went on for a couple more seconds before Gabriel grabs your hand from around his shaft, pinned it next to your head and buried himself to the hilt.  
"Ah, Gabe!" you shouted in both surprise and pleasure.  
"You feel so good y/n." He swivelled his hips back then lunged back in fully. He set a slow but passionate pace. The hand that wasn’t pinned to the bed gripped his neck. He rested his forehead on yours, never losing eye contact.  
"Gabriel, baby, I need you to go faster," you panted. He immediately responded, his fingers linking with yours. You didn’t think you could feel more love for the archangel above you.  
"You are so beautiful, so hot," Gabriel said between thrusts. You moaned then connected your lips with his. The kiss was strong a passionate, something you had only ever dreamed of.  
"D-damn, I’m close Gabe," you said between kisses. He nodded his agreement, moving to kiss your jaw.  
A few seconds later and you were cumming around his shaft, your walls tightening around him with you screaming his name. With a loud grunt -which sounded a lot like your name- he came, riding out your orgasms together. Once he was done he pulled out of you, and fell to the bed next to you. The room was silent save for your harsh breathing. Gabriel turned on his side to face you, a large smile on his face. You turned your head to face him, your chest finally rising at a normal rate.  
"Pleased with yourself?" You asked with a playful smirk. He smirked back at you, his fingers ghosting over cheekbone.  
"Definitely." You let out an embarrassingly loud yawn, your body tired and sweaty. Gabe let out a short chuckle -damn his angel stamina- and opened his arms for you to fall into them. You snuggled into his chest, his lips pressing against the top of your head. You breathed him in deeply, a mix of sweat and sweets.  
Just before you dozed off you heard the archangel mutter, “I love you.”  
A goofy grin spread across your face.  
"I love you too Gabriel." His entire body froze, his heartbeat speeding up. He tilted your face up to his, his eyes practically glowing.  
“Well?" You asked, your eyes mirroring his, your hands stroking up his arm.  
"Well what?"  
"Are you going to kiss me or what?"  
He did, and you couldn’t remember why you were so nervous, why you were scared because you had your very own archangel right with you. And you wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted on here in a while so here's a Gabriel story to compensate.


End file.
